


Detroit: Become Android

by Amosink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, RPF, real person fic, 穿越
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 又名：底特律：成為仿生人本來是想作為CWT無料出版的，劇情就是布萊恩夫婦到底特律變人世界觀光與漢康相遇～





	Detroit: Become Android

 

布萊恩花了一秒重新思考現在是什麼處境，他感到很奇妙，他現在可以在一秒想很多事情。

 

昨天他跟艾米利亞結束了蜜月，回到家疲累地逗逗伊比後就上床睡覺了，今天一覺醒來就在陌生的地方？！

 

離開冰涼的實驗桌，把一些連在他身上的奇奇怪怪的管子扯掉，好吧他其實“知道”這些管子都是什麼，只要他仔細看那些管子後就會跳出分析來說這是什麼。

 

真怪。

 

動動身子，握拳再鬆開，天啊他的結婚戒指也沒了。環視亮白的房間，然後低頭看向自己穿著的白色實驗衣，感覺自己跟Biohazard裡女主再次醒來後的處境好像，差別在於他很輕易離開了房間。

 

「艾米利亞？」嘗試呼喚愛人，空蕩蕩的空間裡無人回應。

 

壓力值提高20%。

 

壓力值？晃了晃腦袋，為什麼腦中會跳出奇怪的數據。

 

觀察四周，牆上擺著許多人形零件，眼前又跳出許多分析了，艱澀地眨了眨眼睛，周遭還有很多儀器，他分析出自己位於一間小工坊內。

 

工作桌上擺著一顆人頭，布萊恩乾澀地吞下口沫，頓了會發現嘴巴裡並沒有唾液可以讓他吞嚥。手指塞到嘴巴裡，撫摸自己平滑的舌頭後離開，他看著自己依舊乾燥的指尖，仔細一看，他的手指沒有指紋。

 

壓力值提高20%。

 

「天啊......」他甚至沒有呼吸，當布萊恩產生這樣的想法時，眼前跳出“人工肺開始模擬呼吸系統”，深吸一口氣，這一點都沒減緩他越來越焦慮的心情。

 

出聲後不久桌子上的人頭像是偵測聲音後睜開眼睛，布萊恩與它對上眼。

 

「啊！」布萊恩嚇得倒退幾步，被地上的儀器絆倒。

 

「RK800，你居然重新啟動了？先生看到一定會很高興。」機械音從人頭發出聲，布萊恩分析了它。

 

AL100，出產於2029年，模擬生命公司研究出的一款無釱運作實驗安卓，因為諸多效能不足終止開發。

 

摸著自己的胸口深吸一口氣，感受到自己根本沒有心跳。人頭怎麼稱呼他來著？RK800。

 

自己現在究竟是什麼？

 

RK800 編號#313 248 317 – 50

 

緩緩睜開眼，暖色的眼裡滿滿是茫然。

 

他是仿生人？他成為了康納？編號50？他為什麼在這裡？

 

他為什麼在這裡？

 

他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他為什麼在這裡？他▅▄#)*@什麼在這裡？在這什為▂█

 

SYSTEM ERROR，壓力值達到99%，進入待機模式。

 

布萊恩失去意識。

 


End file.
